Episode 2
Tension! Introductions (緊迫！じこしょうかい, Kinpaku! Jiko Shōkai) is the second episode of the first season of Isekai Quartet and second episode of the full series overall. It aired on April 16, 2019. Summary Now that everybody’s settled in, it’s time for the first day of school, which means everybody has to introduce themselves.Funimation Official Summary Plot Roswaal explains the rules to the assembled class: Learn Hard, Play Hard, and No Violence. He states that they are now students and should get along. Subaru asks Roswaal why are they here to which the eccentric man states it's for school life. Subaru asks why many of his classmates don't look like students only for Roswaal to tell him not to judge people based on their appearance. Ram states he is a terrible person for judging people, though Subaru attempts to apologizes. Ainz interrupts, asking for confirmation that this is all for school life which Roswaal confirms. He asks what if they refuse to follow the rules, and Roswaal answers that those who refuse will be punished. Kazuma stares at Subaru and Darkness comments on it. He asks his party what they make of Subaru's clothes and they agree they look similar to what he was wearing when they first met Kazuma. Rem whispers to Subaru that Kazuma is staring at him. Kazuma quickly turns away when Subaru takes a look. Ram believes that Subaru did something but the latter states he doesn't know. Roswaal calls the attention of the class to start introductions. Subaru and his team are the first to start. Ainz Ooal Gown takes notes of Emilia and deduces that she is a half-elf. Next are Tanya and her soldiers. When Tanya was about to introduces herself as an Imperial Mage, Albedo, Demiurge and Ainz almost thought that Tanya is from the Empire from their world which Tanya notice, but continues her introduction followed by her soldiers. Seeing their attire and military mannerism, both Kazuma and Ainz correctly deduce they are from a war torn world. Subaru notes Tanya's cuteness only to be berated by Beatrice. Aqua starts her introduction as a goddess only to be interrupted by Kazuma who states her name is Aqua, later introducing Megumin and Darkness. All of Kazuma's group are in dismay as they wanted to do their own flashy introductions except for Darkness, who is happy at being treated like she's insignificant. Ainz Ooal Gown begins to introduce his party, only for Albedo to collapse on her desk as he states his name. Turns out Albedo was aroused by her master, causing Roswaal to suggest holding off the introductions for later, but Albedo stops him and orders the Floor Guardians to introduce themselves. After their introductions are over, the class becomes tense from Ainz's group. After school, Ainz and the Floor Guardians are walking down the street. Exhausted and tired, Ainz still rummages through his mind on the new world he finds himself in. He then sees Aqua in his way who takes affront to the undead and his allies. Stating no matter the world, she as a goddess cannot ignore them. Ainz is intrigued by her words of being a goddess as Aqua gets ready to attack, but before she can use her magic, Kazuma knocks her on her head, chastising her for starting a fight on their first day of school. Aqua whines, justifying that Ainz is an undead and his party is full of evil monsters. Leaping to her feet she casts Undead upon Ainz who initially thinks it to be a low-level spell, until it shocks him with an absurd amount of power, leaving him wondering how is the spell so powerful before recovering. Aqua is again hit on the head by Kazuma and then drags her back by the scruff of her neck despite her protests that she needs to destroy Ainz. Kazuma apologizes for Aqua's actions and Ainz states it's fine. Ainz notes how a goddess that could cause him pain could be manhandled by a human with a few punches. He states that the world has serious power balance issues. The next day at school, Roswaal, who had witnessed the fight yesterday, states that Aqua is in trouble for her actions, as the water goddess stands outside in the hallway holding three water buckets. Characters Trivia Gallery Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes